Dancing In The Rain revised
by Knotheadsrus
Summary: You can't stop someone from dying by stopping them from living.


_**For everyone who reviewed my story when it first appeared…Thank You! Something happened and it kept disappearing, so I have had to delete it and re post. I am sorry for the inconvenience and hope that this version will stay online so that people can read. I am actually quite proud of this one and afraid that people will give up trying to read it if there are too many problems. **_

_**Thank you for your patience and all of the kind words I have received so far!**_

Disclaimer: I do not profit from these stories, except for the excitement I get from the writing. I do not own the characters or any part of Zorro. They are owned by Zorro productions. This is strictly for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours, as well.

Klingonkitten: Thank you so much for taking the time out of your hectic schedule and looking this over! Your help is appreciated more than you could ever imagine.

Aimless_210: For pushing...um...encouraging, deadlines, and plotbunnies, I cannot begin to thank you enough. I would not have had the courage to keep posting if not for you!

**Dancing in the rain**

_Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass._

_It's about learning to dance in the rain._

Victoria and Diego sat at a small table outside of the tavern. The sun was bright and a soft breeze cooled the warm summer air. Diego tried his best to engage his friend in conversation, but couldn't help notice how distracted she was as her eyes scanned the courtyard.

"We heard that you had a house guest." He looked around for some sign of the girl who had come to stay with Victoria.

"Yes…." Victoria said, absently.

"Victoria." Diego tried to get her attention. "Victoria." He said louder and took hold of her arm. "Is something wrong?" He had never seen her like this and it was starting to worry him.

"What? Wrong? No… I was just watching for Liliana." She explained. "She should have been back from the church by now." She craned her neck to peer past an older caballero that had stepped out of the tavern and stood blocking her view.

"Victoria." Diego chuckled. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back into her seat. "The pueblo is not exactly sprawling." He looked around. "I am sure that Liliana will be able to find her way back without problems."

"Yes, of course." Victoria sighed. She settled into her seat, but Diego could tell that her thoughts were still somewhere else.

"Felipe!" Diego watched the boy tie his pony in front of the tavern and waved him over.

The teen joined his friend and the tavern owner and nodded a hello. He followed Victoria's distracted gaze to the courtyard, where the mundane business of the local vendors was in progress. Felipe raised his eyebrow. He didn't understand what had captivated Victoria's attention. She had seen the vendors before. He waived his thumb toward the tavern owner and gave Diego a questioning look.

"Senorita Escalante was just telling me that she has a young lady around your age staying with her."

Felipe looked to Victoria with curiosity.

"Liliana." She explained, but kept scanning the pueblo as she spoke. "Her sister, Lucia, and I were best friends as children. They moved away when we were young, but we kept in touch." She smiled at Diego who was fascinated by this glimpse into her past.

He and Victoria had known each other as children, of course, but they were from two different social groups and had not spent much time in each other's company. Besides, Diego mused, there was a special intimacy that girlfriends share. He could see it in Victoria's eyes as she spoke of her friend.

"Lucia was an incredible woman." Her eyes moistened.

"Was?"

"Yes." Victoria wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "She died a few months ago." She said sadly.

"Victoria." Diego placed his hand on hers. "I am so sorry."

She nodded and accepted the comfort of his touch. "When their parents died, Lucia took on the role of parent to Liliana. She was so young, herself, but she didn't hesitate for a moment." Victoria looked into Diego's deep blue eyes. "Very much like you when you took in Felipe." She nodded at the teen. "You would have liked her, Diego." Her mind wandered, lost in the memories of her friend.

Diego squeezed her hand.

"I received word a few weeks ago that Lucia had died from complications in childbirth." She sighed. "Her husband, Mateo, had defied his family when he married Lucia. His family has money." Victoria explained. "They thought it was beneath their son to marry someone with Lucia's background. They were appalled when they found out about Liliana, but Mateo loved Lucia with all of his heart and accepted Liliana without question." She watched as Diego nodded. He understood about social classes and the expectations that can come with them. She sighed. "He is a good man." Victoria defended. "It has just been so hard for him…losing his wife… a newborn to care for. He just couldn't do it on his own." She took a deep breath. "His family was willing to take him and the baby in, of course, but Liliana." Victoria shook her head. "I couldn't let her be placed in an asyl…" She stopped herself. "Lucia was my best friend. I owed it to her to look after Liliana."

"She is certainly lucky to have you." Diego smiled and squeezed her hand again.

"Lucky." Victoria whispered sadly. Her voice trailed off barely audible. She looked out across the courtyard and broke into a wide smile. "There she is!" She let out a sigh of relief and stood. The men followed suit.

Diego and Felipe followed Victoria's gaze.

Strolling across the courtyard was the most beautiful girl that Felipe had ever seen. Her long, jet black hair fell in waves down her back and shoulders, bouncing with each step that she took. She stopped and waved, enthusiastically, when she spotted Victoria.

Without warning, a sudden shot rang out across the pueblo. One of the Alcalde's lancers accidentally discharged his weapon, setting in motion a disastrous chain reaction. A farmer, who had been loading his wagon, dropped a barrel. His horse, startled by the loud noise and the splintering wood, reared and bolted across the courtyard. The frightened horse weaved in and out of the vendors and their patrons, knocking over carts and sending the contents scattering across the ground.

"Liliana!" Victoria screamed. She watched in terror as the disoriented horse and wagon careened toward the young woman.

It was Felipe who reacted first. Without hesitation, he dashed across the courtyard. He skipped over the rolling produce and crooked his arm over his face to protect himself from a frightened chicken that had taken flight in the chaos. All around, he could hear the gasps and footsteps of the townsfolk as they tried to escape harm.

He grabbed the young woman around the waist and held tight. They tumbled to the ground rolling out of the path of the zigzagging wagon. When they came to a stop, Felipe used his own body to shelter the delicate senorita.

The frightened horse reared, confused by the obstacle that the young couple on the ground had become.

The horse's hoof made contact. Felipe felt a sharp pain on the side of his back and protectively pulled Liliana closer.

Victoria and Diego rushed to the young couple, while the farmer and a few other men corralled the frightened mare.

Felipe placed his palms on either side of Liliana and raised his body off of her delicate frame. His breath was shallow and ragged; his heart raced. They stared into each other's eyes and the world around them stopped.

Diego pulled Felipe to his feet and helped Liliana to stand. Victoria took hold of the girl's arm and began brushing off her dusty dress.

"Are you hurt?" She frantically searched the girl over for signs of injury.

"I am fine." Liliana shook her head and pulled away from Victoria's fussing. "Really, Victoria, I am fine."

"Felipe?" Victoria turned her attention to the others.

"He'll be fine." Diego examined the hoof print that decorated the young man's back. He was definitely going to bruise.

Felipe flinched and pushed Diego's hands away. He obviously didn't like being fussed over any more than Liliana had.

"Thank you." Liliana stepped around Victoria to stand face to face with Felipe. "You saved my life."

Felipe could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he stared into Liliana's large violet eyes.

"How can I ever repay you?"

Felipe lowered his gaze. He shook his head and signed.

"What is he doing? I…I don't understand." Liliana was confused by the gestures and looked to Victoria for answers.

"Felipe doesn't hear or speak." She said, sadly.

"He does read lips quite well and communicates through signs." Diego put a supportive hand on Felipe's shoulder.

Felipe stared at the ground, embarrassed by the disclosure of his handicap.

Liliana took Felipe's hand in her own. He looked up, startled by her touch. Their eyes met.

"What did he say?" Liliana spoke to Diego, but her eyes never left Felipe's tanned face.

"He said it was nothing." Diego couldn't hide the pride he was feeling.

"Well, I think that you are the bravest person that I have ever met."

Felipe was surprised. Liliana hadn't fallen into the demeaning, child-like, dialect that people often used when they were told that he couldn't hear, speaking louder as if volume would make a difference to someone who was actually deaf. She had simply made sure that he could see her lips when she spoke.

"It was hardly nothing." She kissed him on the cheek. "Who do I have the pleasure of thanking?" Liliana looked, once again, to Diego to interpret, but it was Victoria who stepped in to make introductions.

Victoria took a step between Liliana and Felipe and turned the young lady to face Diego. "May I present Don Diego de la Vega."

"A pleasure, senorita." Diego bowed and Liliana answered with a curtsey. "You have already met Felipe." He added.

Liliana peered around Victoria and nodded.

"I'm sure everyone could use something to drink." Victoria said abruptly. "Shall we go inside?"

"A wonderful idea." Diego hooked Victoria's arm in his and escorted her toward the tavern. He had to stifle a laugh at the way she twisted her neck around and the nervousness in her eyes, as she was being pulled away from the young couple.

"Liliana." Victoria called out over her shoulder. "I could use your help."

Liliana nodded and watched Victoria disappear into the tavern. She turned to Felipe. "Shall we?"

Felipe nodded.

Liliana stumbled and Felipe caught her by the elbow. He watched the young beauty close her eyes and press her hand to her chest. "I'm alright." She whispered and took a few cleansing breaths.

Felipe shook his head. He was not convinced and tightened his grip on her elbow.

"It's just all of the excitement." She composed herself. "Victoria was right. I could use something to drink." She smiled.

Felipe was skeptical, but released her elbow. He, then, offered the violet eyed beauty his arm.

Liliana gratefully accepted and allowed Felipe to escort her inside.

**ZZZ**

Victoria had reluctantly accepted Diego's invitation to the hacienda for dinner. After several failed attempts at finding a good excuse to decline, Diego's insistence had prevailed.

She was unusually quiet during the meal; her thoughts remained fixed on the young woman in her care. Once again, Diego tried to engage her in friendly conversation, but she remained distracted by every move that the young girl made. Liliana, as could be expected, was annoyed and frustrated by the constant attention.

Felipe stole a few timid glances at the beautiful young woman, with her ebony hair and her mesmerizing violet eyes that sat beside him. He could feel his cheeks flush and his heart race.

Liliana played with the lace on her dress. She found it hard to keep from staring at the handsome young man that had saved her life.

Diego watched the awkward exchange and smiled…_Ah young love_.

"How do you like it here in Los Angeles?" Don Alejandro questioned.

"To be perfectly honest, Senor de la Vega, I really haven't been able to see much more than the pueblo and your fine hacienda." She sighed. "I am anxious to see the surrounding territory...the ocean...and the countryside...maybe even learn to ride a horse!" She brightened at the thought.

"Liliana, I am not sure that is a good idea." Victoria cautioned. By the looks on everyone's faces she knew that she would have to explain. "Liliana had a riding accident when she was young. Her parents and Lucia thought it best for her to avoid riding." She watched as Liliana's face fell. "I am afraid that it has only intensified her fascination with horses."

"Surely one accident..." Don Alejandro shook his head. He didn't understand. Most people, who rode, had been thrown from time to time. The key was to get back in the saddle.

"Her family thought it best." Victoria took a drink of water. The subject was closed.

Felipe pushed back his chair and stood. He signed and waited for Diego to interpret.

"Felipe has offered to give Liliana a tour of our stables." Diego smiled and watched as Liliana broke into a wide grin. She looked to Victoria for permission. "May I, Victoria?" She pleaded. "Please!"

"I don't know, Liliana." Victoria shook her head.

"Come now, Victoria." Don Alejandro spoke up. "Felipe will take good care of her." He gave the boy a wink of encouragement.

"Yes, of course, Don Alejandro." Victoria conceded. She had always considered the elder de la Vega to be a father figure and hated the idea of contradicting him.

Felipe's nodded and signed quickly.

"Yes, yes… and the foals in the corral. Good idea." Diego added.

Felipe offered Liliana his hand, which she enthusiastically accepted.

"Thank you, Senor de la Vega." Liliana's eyes sparkled with gratitude.

Felipe nodded his thanks and the two headed out to the stables.

**ZZZ**

When the adults had finished in the dining room, they relaxed outside of the hacienda, taking in the breeze of the warm summer night.

In the corral, Felipe showed Liliana the new foals. She laughed and giggled as one of the small horses sucked on her fingers. Her violet eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

"She really does love horses doesn't she?" Diego concluded. He could not help noticing the reverent way that she gazed at the foals.

"Si." Victoria nodded.

Diego and Don Alejandro watched with pleasure as the young couple chased each other, playfully, around the corral. Felipe was usually shy around people, especially young ladies. He was self-conscious about his inability to speak and hated the pitying looks that often accompanied the announcement of his handicap. Liliana didn't look at him with pity. There was an ease between them, a quiet understanding. She didn't always understand Felipe's signs, but she understood him.

Liliana dipped her hand in the water trough and tossed the cool liquid in Felipe's direction. He acted shocked, when the cool drops sprinkled his shirt, and chased her around the corral. Liliana squealed with delight. When he caught up with her, Felipe grabbed Liliana around the waist and spun her in circles.

"He shouldn't be so rough." Victoria started toward the corral, but Diego stopped her.

"She is fine, Victoria." He assured. They watched while Felipe carefully put the girl down. He made sure that she was steady on her feet before letting go of her arm.

"It is good to see Felipe with someone his own age." Don Alejandro said and shot Diego a reprimanding glance for monopolizing so much of Felipe's time. "He seems to be quite taken with the young lady." He smiled.

"It would seem that the feeling is mutual, father." Diego added. "They make a nice couple. Don't you think?"

"Couple?" Victoria bristled at the idea. "No. They can't." She stared at the young couple, silhouetted in the moonlight. "Liliana! It is time for us to go."

Don Alejandro and Diego shared a confused glance at Victoria's abrupt need to leave and the urgency in her voice.

"Victoria, what is it? What is wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Diego." She was flustered and refused to make eye contact. "We have to be going." She turned to the elder de la Vega. Her eyes remained fixed to the ground. "Thank you again, Don Alejandro, for a lovely evening." Before he could respond, Victoria had headed for the corral. "Liliana!" She beckoned. "We must be going."

Liliana took hold of Felipe's hand. She blushed a deep rose, warmed by the heat of the contact. "Victoria is calling." She pointed toward the hacienda. "I have to go."

Felipe nodded and took a step back. He was having a hard time breathing with Liliana so close.

"I had a really nice time. Thank you." Liliana played with the lace on the sleeve of her dress.

Felipe signed, but the look on Liliana's face let him know that she hadn't understood what he had been saying.

"I'm sorry." She said. She wrinkled her brow and tried, desperately, to decipher the gestures.

He hated the look of disappointment that he saw on the beautiful girl's face. She wasn't disappointed in him or his inability to speak; she was disappointed in herself for not understanding. He placed his hand on her arm and squeezed. When he had her attention, he followed the curves of his lips with his two index fingers to accentuate his smile and then pointed at the raven haired beauty. He wanted her to smile.

She returned his gesture with a small giggle.

"Liliana!" Victoria screeched and the girl jumped at the shrillness in her guardian's voice.

"I had better go." Liliana gave a sigh. "Victoria is waiting."

The young couple exited the corral and stood before Victoria, who began brushing Liliana's dress and fussing.

"Victoria, stop." Liliana pushed the tavern owner's hands away.

Diego joined the small group just in time to interpret Felipe's excited signals. "Senorita Santiago, it would seem that Felipe is offering his services as an escort to take you sightseeing, if you would like."

Liliana bounced up and down. "Oh yes!" She giggled and clapped her hands. "I can't think of anyone else I would rather have as my escort! Can we go tomorrow?"

Felipe shrugged and nodded. There was nothing he would like more than to spend time with Liliana. Tomorrow could not come fast enough!

"No." Victoria shook her head. "I'm sorry, Liliana, that isn't a good idea."

"But why?" Liliana looked to her guardian for answers.

"Liliana, you know that you can't just go wandering around..."

"I won't be wandering. I will be with Felipe."

"I'm sorry." Victoria took hold of Liliana's arm. "It's not safe. You could..." She stumbled for the right words. "Felipe doesn't...he can't..." She was getting frustrated and she let it show. "It's not safe. I'm sorry. The answer is no!"

Victoria had never treated Felipe the way most people did. Most people equated the inability to speak or hear with the inability to do. Victoria had always been one of his staunchest supporters. She had been one of the few people who had bothered to learn even a few of his signs in order to communicate with him. Shocked and ashamed by her sudden disapproval, Felipe bolted from the group and ran to the safety of the hacienda.

Diego gave Victoria a stern look and quickly followed the upset teen.

"Victoria, please." Liliana spoke through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry." Victoria's dark brown eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry."

Liliana faced Don Alejandro. He had watched everything from a distance and now joined the two senoritas. "Thank you, again, Senor de la Vega." Liliana curtsied. "It was very kind of you to invite me to your beautiful hacienda." She forced a smile and then ran to the wagon and waited for Victoria to join her for the trip home.

Don Alejandro took hold of Victoria's hand. "My dear." He squeezed. "Something is obviously bothering you. Maybe we can help."

Victoria thought for a moment and then shook her head. "Thank you, Don Alejandro. Please give my apologies to Diego and Felipe." She turned and joined Liliana in the wagon.

Liliana sat as far away from Victoria as she could; her arms were crossed. She was trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back the tears that escaped down her cheeks. Victoria sighed and snapped the reigns. It was going to be a very long ride home.

**ZZZ**

Diego found Felipe in the quiet darkness of the cave. He was brushing Toronado with such intensity that Diego could hear the brush sing as it moved across the horse's jet black coat. Toronado must have known that Felipe needed him and stood surprisingly still.

"Felipe?"

The young man wiped a tear from his eye and waved Diego off. He was in no mood for company or conversation.

"Felipe please, talk to me." He put a hand on the teen's shoulder.

Felipe quickly pulled away. He winced. The growing bruise on his back throbbed from the sudden movement.

"I don't know what has come over Victoria." Diego shook his head, he was truly at a loss as to why Victoria was acting the way that she was. "She certainly has not been herself since Liliana's arrival."

Felipe turned to face Diego. His eyes burned with a fury that Diego had never seen; his hands flew with a heated procession of gestures.

"Slow down, Felipe, I can't understand when you are going so fast." Diego watched as the boy wrestled with his thoughts.

Victoria's words echoed in his head. _Felipe doesn't_..._ he can't... It isn't safe. _It wasn't what she said, but more importantly what she hadn't. Liliana wasn't safe- _with a deaf-mute like Felipe_. He signed again, slower; his anger had subsided and was replaced with a deepening sadness and overwhelming sense of defeat. _Maybe Victoria was right. What did someone like him have to offer a beautiful young woman like Liliana?_

"Felipe." Diego put a hand on the boy's arm and this time he didn't pull away. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

Felipe shrugged.

"Don't forget, it was you that saved Liliana today from that runaway wagon." Diego smiled with pride. "She was right, you know, it was a very brave thing for you to do."

Felipe shook his head. He had just done what needed to be done.

"I am very proud of you." He squeezed the boy's arm. "Liliana would be very lucky to have you as a suitor."

Felipe blushed.

"It seems that the young lady has had an effect on a number of people." He tousled Felipe's hair and the teen smiled.

**ZZZ**

It was early morning. Diego sat by the fireplace reading. Events from the previous night still haunted his thoughts and he found himself reading the same lines over and over. He understood how hard it had to be for Victoria. He knew how difficult it was becoming an overnight parent- how overwhelming the whole thing could be. It didn't matter if the child was 5 or 15; it was a hard road to travel. There were no rules or handbooks that could help you out. He had made his fair share of mistakes in raising Felipe and had spent many sleepless nights wrestling with his decisions. Victoria, too, would make mistakes. The best thing that he could do would be to help guide her in her attempts and be there for her when she needed someone to talk to. He hated being caught between the woman that he loved and the boy that he considered a son, but if he could bring peace to either or both, it would be worth the inconvenience.

A knock on the door pulled his thoughts back to the present.

"Senorita Santiago?" Diego was surprised to see Liliana standing in the doorway. He watched the stage disappearing out of sight. "Where is Victoria? Has something happened?" As possessive as Victoria had been, he couldn't imagine her letting Liliana travel to the hacienda alone.

"I am sorry to disturb you so early, Senor de la Vega." Liliana nervously played with a ribbon from her blouse. "The stage was coming past your hacienda and the driver offered to give me a ride." She looked into his worried blue eyes. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Diego showed her into the hacienda. "Does Senorita Escalante know that you are here?"

"Yes, of course." Liliana peered around the room for Felipe. "She sends her apologies for last night." She twisted the silk ribbon into a tiny ball between her thumb and index finger. "It was just the excitement of the day. You know, with the runaway wagon and all. She would have brought me this morning, herself, except she had errands out of town."

Diego was about to respond, when Felipe entered the room. The teen almost tripped over himself when he saw Liliana standing there by the fireplace. She looked even more beautiful than she had the night before. She wore a silk blouse, riding pants, and black boots; her ebony hair was tied back in a braid that fell half way down her back. Flecks of gold sparkled in her deep purple eyes.

"Hello Felipe." Liliana blushed.

Felipe nodded a hello; he could feel his own cheeks deepening in color. He signed to Diego, confused by the beautiful girl's presence in their home. Victoria had made it very clear that she didn't want Liliana to spend time with him.

"It would appear that you have a promise to fulfill."

Felipe cocked his head.

"Victoria has had a change of heart about your sightseeing adventure." Diego smiled.

"If you are still willing." Liliana said cautiously. "I wouldn't blame you if you had changed your mind."

Felipe shook his head, enthusiastically. He signed again.

"Felipe would be honored, senorita." Diego couldn't contain his amusement. He thought for a moment. "I'm afraid father has the wagon." He rubbed his chin as he thought.

Felipe signed excitedly and Diego nodded.

"Good idea. The gray mare would be an excellent horse for the two of you to ride." Diego could not help smiling as the young girl bounced at his side with excitement.

Felipe nodded.

Diego took Felipe by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. He kept his voice at a whisper so that the pretty senorita would not hear. "I know how much you like this young lady, Felipe. I trust that you will remain the gentleman that you've been raised to be."

Felipe's eyes grew wide, surprised by the impromptu fatherly discussion.

Diego raised his eyebrows to emphasize the point. He knew that the discussion was unnecessary. Felipe was the most thoughtful, considerate, and respectful young man that he had ever met. But, as his father figure, it was his duty to make sure that the boundaries were clear.

Felipe blushed and nodded.

"Have fun, you two." Diego said out loud so that Liliana could hear. "I will see if Maria can pack you a nice lunch."

**ZZZ**

In the stables, Liliana watched Felipe bridle the slate colored mare. When he had finished cinching the saddle, she put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Felipe." She took a deep breath. "There are some things I need to tell you, before we leave." She looked down at the dirt and started drawing circles with her toe while she tried to find the right words.

Felipe waited, patiently. He could tell that whatever it was that she had to tell him, it was important. He could also tell that it wasn't something that she found easy to discuss, so he waited.

"I haven't been honest." She looked him directly in the eyes but found it hard to maintain the contact.

Felipe narrowed his eyes.

"Victoria doesn't know that I am here." She said softly.

Felipe ran his hand through his hair. _This cannot be happening_. He paced back and forth and tried to think.

"I'm sorry." Liliana's eyes moistened. She took hold of his arm and repeated her apology. "It's just that there is so much that I want to see and do."

He looked through the stable doors toward the hacienda. Victoria would not be happy when she found out. Diego would certainly be disappointed if he knew that the young couple had deceived him. But, there was a desperation in Liliana's voice that Felipe couldn't ignore. He placed both hands on the saddle and rested his head on the shiny leather seat while he went over his options.

"I'm so very sorry." He heard her whisper from behind. "I didn't know who else I could turn to."

Felipe took a deep breath. His fate was sealed. He turned to his side and cupped his hands like a stirrup. He nodded for Liliana to put her foot in his hands so that he could give her a boost into the saddle.

"Are you sure?" She stood beside him.

Felipe nodded and shook his cupped hands. Very gently, he lifted the petite senorita into the saddle.

Liliana hung onto the saddle horn and stroked the mare's neck. "This is even more wonderful than I imagined."

Felipe chuckled to himself. They weren't even out of the stables. He couldn't wait to see what she thought when they were actually moving. He took the horse by the reins and walked them out of the building. He was just about to mount the horse, himself, when Liliana spoke again.

"Felipe." She tapped his shoulder. Liliana's voice took on the same solemn tone as before. "There is something else that you should know before we go."

Felipe shook his head and held up his hands in protest. Whatever it was, it could wait. He figured the less that he knew, the less guilt he would have about the deception. Right now, all he wanted was to spend time with Liliana. He would deal with the consequences later. He swung himself onto the horse, held her tightly around the waist, and they were off.

**ZZZ**

They rode into the countryside. Seeing the world through Liliana's beautiful eyes was like seeing it for the very first time.

Felipe held her hands, as she nervously guided the reins of the mare. He nearly fell off when Liliana gave an unexpected kick to the horse's ribs and they sped off across the rocky terrain. She giggled and squealed and Felipe found himself smiling more than he had ever remembered doing before.

They walked along the ocean; the surf crashed against their legs. Liliana danced and kicked at the waves, and dug her toes into the cool sand. She collected shells. Examining each one thoroughly, she held them up to her ear to see if the rumors were true. "I can hear it!" She giggled.

Felipe shook his head and rolled eyes. Of course she could hear the ocean. They were standing right next to it.

Felipe bent to pick up a shell. Liliana howled with laughter as a small crab took hold of his finger. He scowled and shook off the tiny crustacean and Liliana broke into another fit of laughter.

"Here." She took his hand in hers and gently kissed his throbbing digit. "Better?"

Felipe could barely acknowledge the question. He was completely hypnotized by her smile and the sound of her laugher.

Liliana gave a coy smile, and then darted into the surf, leaving Felipe transfixed where he stood.

They ate a late lunch at a small pond. It was Felipe's favorite spot. It was the place that he went when he needed to think. It was the place that he went when he needed to be alone. For the first time, ever, he wanted to share his special place with someone else. He wanted to share it with her.

Liliana agreed. Felipe's pond was magical.

He taught her to skip rocks and was captivated by the child-like enthusiasm with which she tackled every new challenge. She took joy in the little things. He would have thought that she had been given a fortune when her fishing line jerked and she pulled in the little carp. Not much bigger than bait, itself, Liliana held the fish proudly. She teased and taunted when Felipe's own line remained empty. He shook his head and pretended not to be paying her any attention, but the truth was, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He loved the sound of her laughter, even if he had to pretend not to notice. He knew, in his heart, that he would do anything in his power to hear it over and over again.

An unexpected summer storm threatened to put their magical day to an end. Felipe pointed to a nearby cave. They could take shelter until the storm passed.

Liliana shook her head. Instead, she began to skip through the blossoming puddles. She held her face to the sky and turned circles, catching raindrops on her tongue. "Come here." She held her hand out to Felipe and he happily accepted. "It's like music." She smiled.

Felipe wrinkled his brow.

"You don't have to hear it." She explained. "You just have to feel it." She turned his hand over and watched as the drops bounced off of his palm. "Close your eyes."

Felipe did as he was instructed and was amazed at the rhythm that he felt with each drop of water that struck his skin. He smiled and nodded when he opened his eyes.

"You have the music. Now, all you have to do is dance." Liliana began swaying to the melody inside her head.

Felipe was about to protest when a flash of lightning lit the sky. He grabbed Liliana's hand and they ran into the cave. Dancing in the rain was one thing, but being struck by lightning was quite another.

Inside of the cave, Liliana started to tremble. She wasn't sure if it was the coolness of the rain, the dampness of the cave, or the closeness of the young man beside her.

Felipe came up from behind. He wrapped her in his embrace and rubbed her arms to provide warmth.

She turned in his arms to face him. "Thank you." Liliana blushed. The chill disappeared as the heat of the embrace warmed her body and soul. She rose up on her toes and lightly kissed his cheek. Her mouth lingered. She exhaled, slowly. The warmth of her breath caressed the sides of Felipe's face. Instinctively, she lifted her face until their lips met.

Strong, yet gentle, Felipe returned her kiss.

When their lips parted, Felipe gazed into Liliana's deep purple eyes. Tears spilled over her long lashes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and the tears flowed faster.

Felipe was confused. He reached for her hand, but she pulled away and bolted from the cave. He stood there in shock. He played the kiss over in his mind and tried to figure out exactly what had gone wrong.

When he finally caught up to Liliana, she was standing outside of the cave, watching the sun set into the horizon. Deep purples, reds, and oranges streaked the evening sky. From the rise and fall of her shoulders, Felipe could tell that Liliana was crying. Her tears mixed with the few remaining raindrops that fell from the sky.

He put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped as if his touch burned into her skin. He turned her toward him and the tears turned into uncontrollable sobs.

"I tried to tell you before we left." Liliana started to ramble. "And now I just don't know how." She tried to push past him, but stumbled.

Felipe was quick to catch her, but he could see from the look in her eyes that there was something terribly wrong. Her knees buckled and her body went limp. Gently, he lowered her to the ground. Liliana's sparkling violet eyes glassed over, distant and unseeing, and then closed altogether. The convulsions came on suddenly; her body jerked in his arms. Felipe was terrified.

**ZZZ**

Diego answered the frantic knock on the hacienda door and found Victoria pacing back and forth. "Victoria?"

"She's gone, Diego."

"Who? Who is gone?" He ushered the distraught senorita into the hacienda.

"Liliana!" She practically screamed. "Are they here? Did she come to see Felipe?" She looked around the room; there was no sign of the young couple. "Are they out in the stables... or the corral, perhaps?"

"Victoria, you must calm down." Diego escorted her to a chair and poured her a glass of water from a nearby pitcher.

Her hands trembled as she accepted the glass and took a quick sip. "We have to find them, Diego." She pleaded. "Please!"

"They are just out sightseeing. Liliana said that you knew." Diego looked confused. "She said that you had changed your mind and approved."

"I most certainly did not change my mind or approve!" Her voice was filled with anger. She stood and shoved the glass into Diego's hands. "You should have known better, Diego."

"Victoria, I..."

"I should have known." She said softer and the tears ran from her eyes. "I had errands out of town. It was just for the day." Her teary eyes pleaded for absolution. "Liliana promised to stay inside the tavern. She had been feeling so well and Pilar was going to check in on her. I should have never left." She sobbed.

"Victoria." Diego placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I understand that you are upset that Liliana lied, but I think you are over reacting, don't you think?"

"I'm not..." She started to object, but Diego cut her off.

"Liliana is not a child, Victoria, she is a young lady." He squeezed her shoulder. His blue eyes darkened before he spoke again. "And although you have made it very clear that you don't think Felipe is the right boy for her..."

"What?" Victoria was shocked by the harsh tone in his voice. "I didn't." She shook her head. "It isn't Felipe. You don't understand!"

"Then what is it?" He was clearly confused.

"She is sick, Diego." Victoria's yelled. "Liliana is sick. She is dying!"

**ZZZ**

Felipe waited for the shaking to stop. It seemed to go on forever, but in actuality only lasted a minute or so. When she stilled, he watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest and brushed the hair from her angelic face. He knew that he had to get her help, but how? She couldn't ride...not in her condition...and he couldn't leave her. Victoria had been right. He was useless. He couldn't call for help. It didn't matter that there was no one around to hear if he could. He just felt so helpless.

_Please, God, Help her._ He said a silent prayer.

Felipe went over their options in his head. Surely, Diego would come looking when they didn't return. He just needed to keep her warm and safe until they were found. He carried her into the shelter of the cave. He held her hand against his chest and rocked her gently.

Time dragged on.

And then, he felt her stir in his arms. Felipe watched as her dark lashes fluttered and opened. It took a few moments for her eyes to focus, but when they did, she smiled.

"Felipe?"

It was barely a whisper, but it was music to his ears. He had not even realized that he was holding his breath, but at the sound of her voice, he exhaled a sigh of relief and nodded.

Liliana glanced around. Felipe could see her eyes darting back and forth as she tried to understand what had happened. When the pieces of the puzzle began to fit, she started to cry. "Oh Felipe." She was horrified at the thought of what she had done. She looked into his tanned face and could see the fear in his dark chocolate eyes. "I am so sorry."

She pulled herself into a sitting position. Felipe was reluctant to release his hold, but she was determined. "I wanted to tell you. I didn't want you to see me like that."

Felipe didn't understand. _See her like what? What had just happened?_

Liliana hung her head in shame.

It broke Felipe's heart to see her so distraught, but he needed answers. He needed to know what was going on. He lifted her chin and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sick, Felipe." She tried to smile, but the frightened look in his eyes made it difficult. He deserved to know the truth and she needed to tell him. "I am dying."

He shook his head. He couldn't have heard correctly.

Still feeling the effects from her recent episode, Liliana's head spun. She closed her eyes and tried to steady herself. She placed a hand to her chest and Felipe could see her wince. Her breaths were coming in short shallow bursts.

Felipe thought, for a moment, that Liliana might faint again. He placed both hands on her shoulders for support and she nodded her thanks.

"I'm okay." She whispered, but Felipe could clearly see that she was not. "It is passing." Liliana explained. Her breathing became more even and the color started to return to her cheeks.

They sat quietly. Felipe cautiously monitored the young beauty's every breath... every move, while he waited for her to continue.

Liliana finally broke the silence. Her voice was stronger. She took Felipe's hand and held it tightly. "They started when I was young, the tremors, just after my riding accident. Everyone told my family that I had gone mad and that I should be placed in an asylum. Lucky for me, neither my parents nor Lucia would hear of it." She took a deep breath and continued. "The doctors have tried everything." She shook her head. "Nothing really helps." Liliana looked into Felipe's concerned eyes. She knew the questions that he had to be having. She had heard them all before. "It's not that bad, really."

Felipe gave her a questioning look.

"As long as I don't fall and crack my head or fall out of a chair or anything like that." She smiled. "I can usually tell when it is going to happen. I get a feeling. Things look different." She explained. "I just find a safe spot and wait to wake up when it is over."

Felipe could only shake his head. He couldn't begin to imagine what it must be like.

"It is really much worse on the people around me. I am told that it is difficult to watch and quite frightening, especially if you don't know what is happening."

Felipe nodded. It had been terrifying.

"I am sorry, Felipe." She squeezed his hand. "I should have warned you. I tried in the stables, but …" She didn't finish.

Felipe knew where her sentenced ended. He had stopped her. She had tried to tell him in the stables, but he had stopped her.

"Victoria wanted to tell the de la Vegas, but I begged her not to. I was wrong." She sighed. "I knew we would have to explain it all eventually. It's not something that you can just hide. It's just that it hadn't happened in a while, I had been feeling so good here in the country, and I foolishly thought maybe..." She couldn't finish. "It was so nice to feel normal, even if it was just for a little while. Can you ever forgive me?"

This time it was Felipe's turn to squeeze her hand. Being unable to speak, he understood what it felt like to long to be like everyone else.

She had gotten this far and Felipe deserved to know the whole truth. "You see, the tremors are not the problem."

Felipe listened carefully.

"They are embarrassing and inconvenient, of course, but they are manageable. Unfortunately..." She hesitated and Felipe nodded for her to continue. "I was born with a heart condition... a weak heart." Liliana tried to explain so that Felipe could understand. "Neither the tremors, nor the heart condition are necessarily fatal on their own, but together..." She shrugged. "Each episode puts stress on my heart and weakens it more. The weaker my heart, the more frequently the episodes occur." She was silent for a moment then continued. "I have been told that one day, the damage will be more than my body can handle. One day, when the shaking has stopped, I will simply fail to wake up."

Felipe shook his head.

"Well, that is what the doctors think, anyway. No one really knows."

Felipe felt his own heart skip a beat.

She reflected for a moment. "I don't have much time. I know that. I can feel it."

Felipe couldn't believe the matter-of-fact manner in which she discussed her condition.

"There are just so many things that I want to see and do before it happens." She smiled brightly. "I got a good start today. Thank you!" She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "There is still so much more to discover, if you will help me."

Her smile was infectious and Felipe found himself smiling in return. She was amazing. Despite everything that she had gone through, Liliana still saw the world as a beautiful, exciting place, and Felipe found himself longing to be the one to help her see it all.

When it was clear that Liliana was safe to travel, Felipe helped her mount the gray mare and they headed for home. He held her tightly around the waist; he could see how weak and tired she still was. They would have a lot of explaining to do when they got home. Victoria and Diego were going to be furious, but Felipe didn't care. He would do it all again, without hesitation, for her.

**ZZZ**

Diego sat beside the fireplace and rubbed his tired eyes. It was almost more than he could bear, watching Felipe search through the shelves. The young man frantically shoved book after book into Diego's hands. His chocolate eyes begged Diego to find the answers in the pages that would save Liliana's life.

"Felipe, stop." Diego said softly. His heart ached for the desperate teen.

Felipe reached for another book.

"Felipe, please, stop." Diego stood, took the book from the boy's hand, and put it back in its spot on the shelf.

When Felipe, defiantly, reached for the book again, Diego took hold of his wrist. He tried to pull free, but Diego's grip tightened. He pointed, wildly, at the books; his dark eyes pleaded for help.

"The answers aren't in there." Diego sighed. "I wish they were." He released the boy's wrist and put a hand on his shoulder. "Liliana is dying, Felipe." He hated to be so blunt, but there was no other way to make Felipe understand. "She is dying and there is nothing than any of us can do."

Felipe stood motionless; he stared into Diego's deep blue eyes. When reality finally sat in, the distraught teen collapsed to his knees. Tears trickled down his tanned face.

"I'm sorry, Felipe." Diego knelt beside the boy. He would have given anything to take away the young boy's pain.

Felipe had no real experience with dealing with the death of someone that he cared for. He had been very young when his parents were killed. It had happened so suddenly. He had no clear memories of his past. He was simply too traumatized. Liliana's death would be different. Felipe would not only have to come to terms with her passing, but his own feelings of helplessness.

"Talk to me." Diego whispered.

Felipe shook his head and waved Diego off. He knew that Diego was only trying to help, but he wasn't ready to talk. He needed to figure things out for himself. He needed to try to understand what he was feeling. He needed to be alone.

Diego watched the boy struggle with his thoughts, for a moment, and then stood. When he reached the doorway, he turned to Felipe. His voice was filled with compassion and love. "I will be here when you are ready." His eyes moistened. "If you need me, no matter when, I am here for you."

Felipe continued to stare at the ground and nodded.

**ZZZ**

Felipe tossed and turned in his bed. The sounds of bombs burst all around him; he could smell the acrid odor of gunpowder and feel the bullets that whizzed past his cheek. He awoke with a start. His forehead was dotted with sweat and his heart raced in his chest. He didn't remember the dream, but he could still feel the frightening sensations of desperation and loss that it had evoked.

Diego awoke to the feeling of being watched. He turned in his bed to see the young man standing in his doorway.

"Felipe!" He threw back the covers and quickly got out of bed. "What is it? What's wrong?" He took hold of the teen's arm. "Has something happened?"

Felipe shook his head. He didn't know what was happening. His hands trembled. There were no signs for what he was feeling...no words to explain what was happening in his head or his heart. His breathing came in short sorrowful bursts. His dark eyes were clouded by a wall of tears.

"Felipe?"

Felipe threw himself against Diego's chest and sobbed. Diego wrapped his strong arms around the boy and held on as tightly as he could. The grieving process had definitely begun.

**ZZZ**

Felipe and Diego visited the tavern every day for the next week and a half. On Liliana's good days, Victoria would allow the young couple to sit at a small table outside of the tavern. Diego did his best to run interference and keep Victoria busy. As Zorro, he understood what it felt like to have to live through a few stolen moments with the one that he loved. On her bad days, Felipe would sit with the pretty senorita in her room. He had learned the tells of her tremors. He could see by the look in her eyes when one was coming. He would sit by her side and make sure that she was safe. When the shaking would stop, he would patiently hold her in his arms and pray until she awakened. Liliana hated to have Felipe see her that way, but was grateful for his visits. As terrifying as each episode was, she felt safe in his arms.

News of Liliana's condition spread like wildfire throughout the pueblo and the town was filled with hushed voices expressing their concerns, insinuating that the tavern owner place the girl in an asylum, where she belonged. Victoria, of course would not hear of such a thing, even when it was clear that her decision was affecting her business. The uneducated people of the town, either afraid that Liliana was possessed by demons or that her condition was contagious, stayed as far away from the tavern as possible.

Diego and Felipe sat and watched Victoria mindlessly wiping off tables. She looked exhausted. Dark circles marred her beautiful brown eyes and her hair fell in disarray around her face.

"Victoria." Diego called her over. "Sit, please. You need to rest."

Victoria looked at the stairs that led up to Liliana's room. She needed to go check on the girl.

Diego stood and nudged her toward the bench. "Please."

"Just for a moment." She gave in and collapsed onto the bench.

Felipe quickly offered to go sit with Liliana. It had been three days since Victoria had allowed him to visit and he was desperate to see the young beauty.

"I'm sorry, Felipe." Victoria sighed. "That just isn't a good idea." She shook her head and rubbed her tired eyes. "Liliana just isn't up to receiving visitors."

"How is she?"

"Oh, Diego." Victoria closed her eyes and shook her head. "The tremors are coming more frequently. They are lasting longer and it is taking her so much longer to recover from each episode."

Felipe tried again. He just wanted to sit with her; he just wanted to be near her. He could handle the tremors; what he couldn't handle, was not being able to see her.

"Try to understand." Victoria placed her hand on Felipe's, but he pulled away. He did not understand and stormed out of the tavern.

"Felipe!" Diego called after him, but Felipe was already out of the door. He turned his attention to the tavern owner. "Victoria, perhaps..." He tried to plead Felipe's case.

"No!" Victoria stood. She rubbed her temples. "Diego, please." Her voice softened to the point of being almost inaudible. "I don't have the strength to argue with you too!"

**ZZZ**

Felipe paced outside of the tavern. His anger and frustration grew with each step. He stared up at the window that belonged to Liliana. If only he could see her. And then, it came to him. He would take a page out of Zorro's book. He climbed the wall behind the tavern, onto the flat roof that led to Liliana's window. Silently, he watched her. What he saw frightened him more than her tremors ever could.

Liliana sat in a rocking chair, in the corner of the room. The light in her violet eyes had grown dimmer, her despair stronger.

Felipe could see that her spirit was dying much faster than her body and it frightened him. She had been trapped in that room by good intentions and he knew that he had to do something. He waited for Victoria to check on Liliana. When she had gone, he made his move. He tapped on the window to get Liliana's attention.

"Felipe!" Liliana smiled when she saw him, but he could see the sadness behind her violet eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Liliana watched as Felipe opened the window and climbed through. She looked at the door, afraid that they would be caught. "If Victoria catches you here..."

Felipe waved her off. He signed, slowly, to be sure that she would understand. He needed to see her.

"I'm glad you are here." Liliana nervously played with the lace on the sleeve of her dress.

Felipe smiled and knelt in front of her. A worn piece of parchment, which she held between her thumb and forefinger, caught his attention and he pointed in its direction.

"It's my list." Liliana stared at her hands. Her voice softened. She found it difficult to look Felipe in the eyes. "It's the things that I wanted to do before..." She hesitated, unsure if she could continue.

Felipe squeezed her hand.

"It's the list of things that I wanted to do before I died." She looked into his chocolate eyes. "I've never shown anyone."

Felipe carefully took the list from Liliana's hand. She didn't resist.

Learn to ride a horse – checked.

Catch a fish – checked.

Watch the sun rise and set in the same day.

Learn to duel.

Walk barefoot in the ocean – checked.

Meet Zorro and Toronado.

Dance with someone special.

Kiss under the stars.

Give my heart to a boy – checked.

"I know it's silly." Her eyes moistened.

They stared at the list in silence.

Several minutes passed and then Felipe did the unexpected. He took the list from her hand and placed it onto the bedside table. He pulled the blanket from her lap, took her hands in his own, and pulled her to her feet.

"What?" Liliana was confused. "What are you doing?"

Felipe went to the open window and straddled the sill. He held out his hand for her to join him.

"Are you crazy?"

Felipe watched as the sparkle that was missing returned to her violet eyes. He motioned again for Liliana to join him. His heart danced, at the sound of the familiar giggle, and the touch of her soft skin as she took his hand.

They climbed out of the window onto the tiles. Felipe held Liliana firmly around the waist as they climbed to the top of the tavern's roof.

Night had fallen. The stars were bright against the dark sky. Felipe laid out the blanket that he had taken from her lap and the young couple took their places in the center. Liliana leaned back against Felipe's chest. She could feel the strong beat of his heart and relaxed in his arms. She took a deep breath and Felipe could feel the tension disappear from her body. They stared up at the moon, happy to have these moments together.

After a while, Felipe reached around Liliana and made a writing motion.

Liliana turned in his arms so that he could see her face. "My list?"

Felipe nodded. He pointed to Liliana and made a slashing motion in the air. His chocolate eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Don't laugh." She punched him, jokingly, in the arm. "You never know what someone can do until you give them a chance. I might even be able to beat Zorro." She giggled at the absurd thought.

Felipe made a "Z" in the air and watched for her response.

"Zorro?"

Felipe nodded.

"Are you jealous?" Liliana giggled. Felipe cocked his head and shrugged. "Good." She laughed.

Felipe tickled her ribs and she giggled and squirmed in his arms.

Liliana thought for a moment. "Victoria wrote us with so many stories of Zorro." She looked into Felipe's eyes. "She is very much in love."

Felipe nodded. He knew that Zorro felt the same way about the pretty senorita.

"It would be thrilling to meet the man that has captured her heart...to know that she is loved by someone who is worthy of such devotion."

Felipe smiled. It seemed that Liliana was as protective of Victoria as Victoria was of Liliana.

"And Toronado." Liliana continued dreamily. "I hear that he is as black as the night and can run faster than the wind itself."

Liliana turned back around. Felipe wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders and they stared into the night sky.

"I love you, Felipe." Liliana whispered to the stars.

Felipe felt his heart jump in his chest. He pushed the pretty senorita forward and stood up.

"What is it?" Liliana was alarmed. "Have I done something wrong?" Her voice trembled when she spoke.

Felipe held out his hand and Liliana rose to her feet.

"Are you angry?" Her eyes grew wide and frightened. "Whatever it is I am sorry."

Felipe stroked the side of her face with his fingertips and shook his head. He held her right hand in his own, placed her left hand on his shoulder, and held her around the waist.

"You want to dance?"

Felipe smiled and nodded.

"But there isn't any music."

Felipe chuckled and signed. Wasn't she the person who found music in the rain?

"True." Liliana conceded. "But there isn't any rain?"

Felipe placed his hand to his ear and swayed to the imaginary sounds in his head. He took the beautiful girl in his arms and swept her around the rooftop, careful not to spin her too quickly, as they danced to the music of the night.

"You don't have to do this." Liliana fingered the lace of her dress, when Felipe stopped to let her catch her breath. "I mean if it is just about the list..."

Felipe put his fingers to her lips. It wasn't about a list.

He kissed her forehead, and then moved his lips down the soft curves of her face until their lips met. It was a kiss of storybook legend – deep and passionate, yet soft and gentle.

Lit by the moon and the stars, Liliana's skin glistened. Felipe could see the color rising in her cheeks.

Liliana felt her knees weaken. Her head spun with delight. Felipe wrapped his arms tighter around her and she laid her head on his chest. The quickening beat of his heart echoed in her ears and tickled her cheek. Felipe wanted nothing more than to cement that moment in time.

**ZZZ**

"Liliana!" Victoria's high pitched scream and the sound of breaking dishes had Diego on his feet and up the stairs within seconds. His long legs took several steps at a time.

"Victoria? What is it? What's wrong?"

She stood in the doorway of Liliana's room, held her face in her palms, and trembled. "She's gone, Diego."

"Gone?" Diego scanned the room for Liliana, but the girl was nowhere to be seen.

"She's not well. Where could she have gone?" Victoria shook her head.

It was then that Diego saw the shadowy figure outside of the open window. Protectively, he took a step in front of Victoria, ready to defend her with his life, as the intruder stepped through the window.

Victoria gasped.

Diego put his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes. He did not want to be seeing what was in front of him.

"Felipe?" Victoria was shocked.

Felipe closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. He was caught. Behind him, Liliana's soft giggles drifted on the night breeze.

Victoria and Diego watched in amazement as the beautiful dark haired young woman placed her delicate hand in Felipe's and stepped through the window. She was smiling, but her smile quickly faded when she saw the look on his face.

"Felipe, what's wrong?" Liliana followed his stare and saw Victoria and Diego standing in the doorway. "Victoria. Senor de la Vega." She tried to sound nonchalant as she straightened out her dress.

"What is going on here?" Victoria pushed past Diego. "Felipe what were you thinking? What is the matter with you?" She was furious.

"Victoria, stop!" Liliana was equally outraged. "Don't blame Felipe! He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Hasn't done anything wrong?" Victoria couldn't believe what she was hearing. "He had no right taking you out of here."

"Victoria." Diego tried to stop her from saying something that she might later regret.

"You could have fallen! You could have..."

"Died?" Liliana interrupted.

The room took on an eerie silence at the bluntness of her statement. Victoria stared into the girl's defiant eyes.

"I _am_ dying, Victoria!" It was no longer the voice of a timid girl, but that of an independent young woman. "There is nothing that you or anyone can do to change that. I am dying!"

"Liliana, don't talk like that. You are just tired. This was just too much for you." Victoria gave Felipe a stern look.

Tears streamed down Liliana's face. Victoria just wasn't listening and Liliana needed to be heard. She grabbed the letter opener from the bedside table and placed the shiny metal point next to the side of her neck.

"Liliana!" Victoria shrieked. She wanted to rush forward, but Diego held her firmly by the shoulders.

While not as sharp as a knife, Diego knew that in the hands of someone desperate, the letter opener could still do serious damage. Liliana was certainly desperate. "Senorita, please." He tried to defuse the situation. "You need to calm down."

"Liliana, please. Listen to Diego." Victoria pleaded. "You aren't thinking clearly."

"But I am. It makes perfect sense. Don't you see?" Her hand trembled. "I just can't sit inside these four walls waiting for death to take me. I can't!" Her tears came faster. "Why didn't you just let them take me to the asylum when Lucia died?"

"I couldn't. I..."

"How is this any different?" Liliana was screaming. "How is being trapped in this room any different?"

Victoria tried to answer but no words would come.

"Why not just get it over with and let people get on with their lives?" Liliana pushed the letter opener farther into her neck and a small drop of blood formed at the tip.

Felipe took a step closer to Liliana.

Victoria held her breath. Diego squeezed her arm, urging her to remain quiet and still.

"Felipe, stop." Liliana sobbed, but Felipe inched closer. He knew that she was not suicidal, just distraught. "Please." She begged.

Felipe picked up the parchment that they had left on the bedside table and held it out to her.

Liliana looked at the paper and then into Felipe's dark brown eyes. "It's too late." She sobbed even harder. "I can't finish it, now. Not here...not like this."

Felipe stepped closer; they stood face to face. Their eyes locked. Slowly, Felipe reached over and placed his hand on Liliana's. He could feel her tremble beneath his touch. He never lost eye contact, as he slid his hand up to the cool metal of the letter opener. Gently, he pulled her hand and the weapon away from her delicate neck.

"I'm sorry." Liliana sobbed and released her grip on the opener.

Felipe tossed the weapon into the corner of the room. In the background, he heard Victoria's sigh of relief.

Liliana collapsed to her knees. She placed her face in her hands and wept. Felipe knelt beside her and wrapped the trembling girl in his arms.

Diego came forward and squatted beside the young couple. He nodded at Felipe and smiled proudly. Victoria remained in the doorway, statue still and watched as Diego examined the young girl. The small nick at the side of her neck had already stopped bleeding. "She is fine." He announced and returned to Victoria's side. "Let's give them some time alone." He turned Victoria toward the door. She started to protest, but Diego insisted. "Felipe can handle this." His grip tightened around her shoulders.

"Yes of course." Victoria relented and allowed herself to be led away. She took one last look as Diego escorted her down the stairs.

Felipe rocked Liliana in his arms and tenderly stroked the side of her arm with his fingertips. He knew that the tremors would start. He could see it in her eyes. Stress was a major trigger, and the night's events had been about as stressful as it could get. He held her in his arms, keeping her safe until the shaking stopped. He hoped and prayed that this time, like the rest, her beautiful violet eyes would open. He feared that they would remain shut and he would lose her forever.

"Felipe?" Liliana's eyes fluttered and opened. She held her hand to her chest, trying to stop the crushing feeling inside.

Felipe brushed the hair from her face and forced himself to smile.

"Was this a bad one?"

He shook his head and lied. This had been one of the worst. He was losing her and there was nothing he could do.

**ZZZ**

Diego helped Victoria to the bench and poured her a glass of water. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you, Diego." Victoria glanced back at the stairs and sighed. "You are a very good friend." She tried to smile, but the tears started to flow.

"What can I do?" Diego took out a handkerchief and handed it to her. He hated to see her so upset.

"There is nothing." She accepted the hanky. "I need to think." She could see the concern in his face. "I'm alright. Really." She took his hand. "I just need some time alone." She thought for a moment. "But if you could..." She hesitated. "Diego, could you check on them." She gave a worried glance up the stairs. "Please?"

"Of course." He squeezed her hand. "But Victoria I am sure..."

"No." She shook her head. "I am the last person that either of them want to see right now. I would only make matters worse." She squeezed his hand back. "Please, Diego."

He nodded his agreement and then went to the stairs. Diego hated leaving her, but he knew that he was not what she needed. She needed Zorro.

**ZZZ**

There was so much to think about, so many regrets. Victoria entertained the idea of going up to Liliana's room, but put it out of her mind. What could she possibly say that would make any sense?

She sat at the table for what seemed like an eternity. When she finally rose, Victoria felt like her feet were filled with lead and the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. She sighed deeply and took her glass into the kitchen.

Standing at the counter, Victoria's frustrations were more than she could handle. She picked up the glass and tossed it against the wall. Shards of glass flew in every direction. She gripped the counter and wept.

"Now, now senorita." Zorro's voice was soft and comforting. "Surely a glass is not worthy of such anger or despair." He stepped out of the shadows.

"Zorro!" Victoria was both startled and relieved to see the masked man standing beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"Where else should I be when your heart is so troubled?" He held his hand out and pulled her into his arms.

"But how... how did you know?"

"I met Diego de la Vega on the road outside of the pueblo. He said that you might be in need of some comforting."

She nodded and buried her face in his chest. "He is a good friend."

"He cares a great deal for you." He whispered and stroked her dark hair. He could feel her melt into the warmth of his embrace. "Querida, what troubles you so?"

"I have made such a mess of things." She sobbed.

"Shhh." He soothed and stroked her hair. "There is nothing you could have done to change how the young senorita feels about you."

Victoria looked up in surprise.

"Yes, I know." He kissed her forehead. "I know that you have done everything in your power to do what is best for the senorita in your care." He smiled. "I know that she loves you very much and that you love her."

She nodded. She did love Liliana.

"Watching someone that you love die is never easy." He lifted her chin and stared into her dark brown eyes. "But we can't stop someone we love from dying by stopping them from living."

Victoria nodded and once again wept into his chest.

He let her cry. She needed to get it out. When the tears slowed, he pulled out the piece of parchment and held it out for her to see. "I think it is time that you saw this."

Victoria took the paper and gave Zorro a quizzical look. Her hand trembled as she started to read and Zorro placed his own hand on hers for support. "How?" Her voice cracked. "How did you get this?"

Senor de la Vega picked it up in Liliana's room. He asked me to show it to you when I thought you were ready." He kissed her hand. "You are ready."

**ZZZ**

In the early hours of the morning, Victoria entered Liliana's room. The young girl slept, peacefully, in her bed. Felipe dozed in the rocker beside her. He held the girl's hand. Victoria knelt in front of Felipe and touched his knee. He awoke with a start and immediately looked toward Liliana to see what was wrong.

"Felipe." Victoria whispered. She squeezed his knee to get his attention. "It's okay. Liliana is fine."

Felipe looked around the room. It was still dark outside. Liliana was sleeping. He stared at Victoria confused.

"I need your help." She smiled. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. "If you can find it in your heart to forgive me after all that I have done."

Felipe continued to stare. He didn't understand what was happening, until he saw it. There, in Victoria's hand was the parchment...Liliana's list.

**ZZZ**

Victoria guided the horse and wagon across the rocky terrain. Liliana sat between Felipe and Victoria. She was wrapped in a blanket to keep out the cool morning chill. Felipe draped his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest. He gave a smile to Victoria and nodded his thanks. He knew that she was as afraid of losing Liliana as he was, but she was doing the right thing. Victoria smiled back.

They stopped at the pond, where Liliana had caught her first fish. Felipe helped the women down from the wagon and then built a fire to keep them warm.

"You still haven't told me what this is all about?" Liliana warmed her hands by the fire. "What are we doing here?"

Victoria smiled. She couldn't remember the last time that she had seen Liliana looking so excited. The fire's reflection danced in the young girl's purple eyes and the gold flecks sparkled in the night. "You have a list to finish." Victoria poked at the fire with a stick, unable to keep eye contact with the young girl across the flames.

Liliana was stunned. She turned to Felipe for verification. He nodded, confirming what Victoria had said. "But I thought..."

"I was wrong." Victoria tried to keep the tears from filling up her dark eyes. "I hope you can forgive me...both of you." Victoria smiled at Felipe.

Liliana threw back the blanket, jumped to her feet and rushed to Victoria's side. "There is nothing to forgive!" She threw her arms around Victoria's neck. "Oh Victoria, there is nothing to forgive!"

Felipe smiled. It was good to see the two women hugging. He knew how much Liliana needed Victoria on her side.

They sat by the fire and watched the night sky lighten into shades of yellows, oranges, and reds. Liliana closed her eyes and felt the blossoming sun warm her face. Victoria smiled. They were doing the right thing. All doubts disappeared as she watched Liliana and Felipe giggle and laugh beside the fire.

**ZZZ**

By the time that the sun was high in the sky, they had already made a lifetime of new memories.

Victoria watched and laughed at the young couple's antics. They skipped rocks and splashed each other in the pond. Felipe chased Liliana. He spun her around, mesmerized by the sound of her laughter, but remained mindful to give her plenty of rest breaks and support. She seemed so full of life. It was difficult to remember the reason for their outing.

Liliana broke free from Felipe's hold. She waved, encouraging him to chase her. She stumbled on a rock, sure to fall, but was steadied by a gloved hand.

"Be careful, senorita." The man in black smiled. He made sure she was steady before he released his grip.

"Senor Zorro." Liliana said breathlessly. She brushed herself off and pushed the hair back from her face. She wanted to be presentable when meeting the legend. "What...what are you doing here?"

Victoria could not contain her excitement at the sight of the man in black.

Zorro tipped his hat to his love and then addressed the young woman before him. "I've come to challenge your young man to a duel." He pointed his sword at Felipe.

Liliana's eyes widened.

Felipe took a step forward and Zorro tossed him a sword.

Liliana watched in awe. Chills descended her spine as the steel of their swords collided. It was like watching a dance. Each, in turn, took the lead. She gasped and squealed with each advance and retreat of the fighters. Zorro was everything that Liliana had imagined. Dressed all in black, he was truly an impressive sight, but it was Felipe who held her attention. He was her hero.

Zorro lunged.

"Felipe!" Liliana screamed as the young man fell to the ground. She rushed to him and knelt by his side. "Are you hurt?" She searched for the blood and the wound that she feared might be fatal.

Felipe took hold of her hand and winked. It was all in fun.

Liliana let out a sigh of relief and chuckled at her mistake. Zorro was not the kind of man that would simply kill an innocent boy. She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

"Will you take up the sword to defend your love?" Zorro asked.

"Me?" Liliana was shocked. "You want me to fight?" She felt the cold steel as Felipe pushed the hilt of the sword into her hand. "I … I don't know how." She said meekly.

Felipe got to his feet. He placed his arms around Liliana, took her hand with the sword in his own and raised it into the air.

Zorro advanced. "First, we salute." He instructed and placed the tip of the sword to his hat.

With Felipe's help, Liliana did the same.

"En Garde." Zorro took the defensive stance and once again, Liliana mimicked.

Felipe steered her hand until the blades met. They moved back and forth in a rhythm. The sound of steel meeting steel echoed in the air. Felipe guided Liliana's movements until he was sure that she didn't need him. His chocolate eyes twinkled with admiration as the duel continued.

Zorro let the sword fly from his hand and knelt in defeat before the young beauty. He placed his hand over his heart and bowed. "You have won. What is it that you require to fulfill my debt? My life?"

Liliana shook her head and smiled.

"Surely, senorita, there is something that you would have as payment for your victory."

Liliana looked at Felipe, who nodded his encouragement. He knew exactly what Liliana would ask for.

"Do you think it would be possible..." She hesitated and took a deep breath. "Do you think it would be possible to meet Toronado?"

Zorro stood and brushed himself off. "Meeting Toronado? That is your request for besting me?"

Liliana jumped up and down and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, please!" She nervously bit her fingernail, waiting for his answer.

"As you wish senorita." Zorro bowed and gave a shrill whistle.

All eyes watched as the beautiful stallion sauntered in. Felipe took Liliana's hand and led her to the horse. Zorro motioned for Victoria to join them.

"Toronado, my friend, this beautiful senorita has asked to make your acquaintance." The ebony stallion gave a whinny and everyone laughed. "Toronado may I present Senorita Santiago." Zorro motioned to the violet eyed girl. "Senorita Santiago...Toronado." He waved in the horse's direction.

"Do you think..." Liliana smiled brightly. "Do you think I could touch him?"

"Toronado?" Zorro questioned the beautiful horse.

Toronado snorted and pawed at the ground, nodding his head in response.

"Well there you have it." Zorro nodded. "I would say that is a yes."

Liliana's hand trembled as she reached for the horse's dark nose. Felipe held her wrist in support until her fingers touched the silky dark muzzle. She closed her eyes and stroked the horse's nose. "He is magnificent." She whispered.

"He isn't the only one." Victoria's eyes glistened. She had never been more in love with Zorro than she was at that moment.

"It is true." Zorro agreed. "Toronado is magnificent." He mounted the stallion in one swift motion and extended his hand to Liliana. "But to truly understand his greatness, you must ride."

"Ride?" It was more than Liliana could ever have wished for.

Zorro nodded.

Liliana searched for Victoria who nodded her blessing and Felipe helped Liliana into the saddle. She stroked Toronado's black mane and her smile extended from ear to ear.

Zorro nodded to Victoria, held the petite senorita around the waist and gave another whistle. Toronado rose on to his back legs and Liliana shrieked with delight. A moment later, they had disappeared into a cloud of dust.

Zorro gave Liliana the reins and they cantered across the countryside.

"It is true." She smiled. "He can run like the wind."

"This?" Zorro took the reins. "This was nothing." He tightened his grip on her waist. "Hang on Senorita. We will see what Toronado can really do." He kicked the horse into a run.

Liliana closed her eyes and lost herself in the rhythmic stride of the ebony horse.

When they slowed, Liliana opened her eyes. "It really was like flying!" She took a deep breath. "Thank you, senor de la Vega, for everything."

"Senorita?" Zorro was shocked by the use of his real name. "I think you have me mistaken..." He started, but couldn't finish. "How did you know?"

"I guess..." she thought about what she wanted to say before she continued."I guess I pay attention to details." She sighed. "Most people don't." She paused and thought. "I have to." She said simply. "When you know that you are dying, you can't take any detail for granted. You never know when the things that you are seeing might be your last."

He hated to hear the young beauty speak of dying. "And what details, may I ask, gave me away?"

Liliana twisted in his arms until she could look into his face. "Your eyes." She smiled.

"My eyes?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Zorro has the same kind, blue, eyes as Senor de la Vega. You watch Felipe with the same love and pride. And masked, or unmasked, there is no mistaking the passion with which you look at Victoria."

"You are truly a remarkable young woman." He smiled. "I understand, now, why Felipe is so taken with you."

"He is the bravest, most incredible, person that I have ever met." She beamed.

"I think that he would say the same about you, senorita." He smiled. "And I would have to agree."

Suddenly, Liliana's head started to spin and the crushing pain in her chest made it difficult to breathe. She gripped Zorro's arm to steady herself. _Not now, please! _She silently pleaded.

"Liliana?" Zorro held her tighter to prevent her from falling. She could hear him calling, but his voice sounded miles away.

"I'm alright." She said softly, when the wave of dizziness finally passed. She could see the concern in his eyes. "Really." She realized how hard she had been squeezing his arm and released her grip. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Not at all." Zorro watched her carefully. "Is there anything I can do?" Until that moment, it had been difficult for him to see her as dying. She had seemed so vibrant, so full of life. Suddenly, she felt so much smaller and frailer in his arms.

Liliana wiped a tear from her eye, took a deep breath and tried, desperately, to pull herself together. "Actually..." She said with determination. "There is something I am going to need your help with." She pulled the worn parchment from the sash of her dress and handed it to Zorro. "You've seen my list."

Zorro nodded.

"I've added one last item to the bottom and I am going to need your help in finishing it."

Zorro opened the folded paper and read the last entry. His eyes moistened. "I will do my best." He found it hard to speak.

Liliana nodded her understanding. She took another deep breath and squeezed his arm affectionately. "The sun will be setting soon."

"Then we should probably get back." Zorro said softly.

**ZZZ**

The sun began its descent. Zorro stood with Victoria in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and watched the young couple settle themselves onto the blanket. "You were right." She snuggled closer. "This was the right thing to do."

Felipe wrapped Liliana in his arms. The setting sun painted the sky's canvas with long ribbons of vibrant pinks, purples and reds. Liliana shuddered in the coolness of the evening air and Felipe pulled her closer.

"It was perfect, you know." Liliana twisted in his arms to look into his dark chocolate eyes. "Today was a perfect day and I have you to thank for it." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

Felipe shook his head and signed. It was the same sign he had made the first day that they had met.

"It certainly was not nothing." She smiled.

Felipe felt his heart skip a beat. She had remembered. Very few people ever took the time to learn his signs. Let alone remember the first one that they had ever seen.

_Time._

He looked into her violet eyes and shuddered. He remembered why they were there. They were running out of time.

"Meeting you... spending time with you...Loving you..." She continued. "Is more than I could ever have hoped for or imagined." She kissed his lips. "You learned my secrets and didn't turn away."

Felipe could only stare. _Secrets. _He had a few of those. He felt the sudden need to tell Liliana everything. He needed her to know. He needed her to understand _his secrets. _He started to sign furiously. He wasn't making any sense. He knew it. He had to slow down. He had to make her understand.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Liliana tried to understand his gestures.

He pointed to his ears... to her mouth and back to his ears again and nodded. He put his hands over his heart and smiled when he touched her lips. He could hear her. He loved the sound of her voice, the lilt of her giggle and he needed her to know it.

Liliana smiled and brought her lips to his ear. "I've known all along." She whispered. "But it's good to know that you are ready to tell me."

Felipe took her by the shoulders and shook his head. _How? How did she know?_

_"_My dear hero." She smiled sweetly. "On that very first day, you reacted to Victoria's scream. I was waving to Victoria as I crossed the courtyard. She heard the gun discharge and screamed when the horse and wagon came my way. You were standing beside her and jumped to my rescue."

Felipe closed his eyes. He couldn't believe he had been caught by such a simple mistake.

"You saved me that day and have been saving me every day since." She turned around in his arms and relaxed. She took his hand and linked her fingers in his. "I need your strength and bravery, now, more than ever." She kissed his hand. She could feel the breath catch in his chest. She knew that he was fighting to control his emotions. "Don't." She whispered. "Don't you dare be sad because of me." She turned in his arms and smiled. "Don't you understand? I could spend another thousand years on this earth and never feel the way I do right now … never feel this kind of happiness or love." She smiled. "There is no room for sadness." She kissed his cheek. "It was a perfect day."

Felipe nodded. It had been a perfect day.

"Don't forget me, Felipe." She cuddled into his arms. "Or the things that we've done." She smiled at the memories. "Don't forget how important each day is that we've been given and pay attention to the details around you. The world is a beautiful place."

He nodded. He would have agreed to anything that she asked of him.

"Dance in the rain every chance that you get." She giggled. "And remember... raindrops are a great way to disguise your tears." She closed her violet eyes and placed her ear to his chest, tapping her fingers, lightly, on his arm to the beat of his heart.

Felipe held her close as the colors of the sunset turned into a deep navy blue. He let the tears trickle down his cheeks as he rocked the young beauty in his arms. There had been no tremors. There had been no pain. There had only been a brief, gentle sigh and what Felipe believed was a giggle, before she relaxed completely in his arms for the very last time.

**ZZZ**

**Epilogue:**

Felipe stood in front of the mirror and ran his hand through his hair. He fidgeted with the button on his shirt; his fingers felt clumsy and numb. Diego stood behind him and placed a reassuring hand on the teen's shoulder.

"You look very nice."

Felipe shrugged.

Diego's eyes darkened, his brow wrinkled, and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

Felipe looked at Diego's sad reflection and then turned to face his mentor. He took hold of Diego's arm to get his attention and drew a question mark in the air.

"I should be there, today, with you." Diego said softly. "You need me and my place is with you." He let out an exasperated sigh.

Felipe shook his head. He had known that this conversation would be coming. He went over to the side table and took out a piece of paper and small pencil. His signs, while effective in most instances, especially with Diego, would not be adequate enough to explain what was in his heart and mind at that moment.

Diego watched as the teen scribbled furiously on the page. When Felipe had finished, he tentatively handed the paper over to Diego.

Diego read out loud. His voice cracked as he spoke.

_I do need you. You are right. And I have you. Right here. Right now. The way you have been from the very first day that you brought me home. You have been there. Every day of this difficult year, you have been there. But today, she needs you, more than I do, and I owe it to Liliana to make sure that Victoria is taken care of. _

Diego had to wipe the tears from his eyes before he continued.

_Tonight, when the walls start to close in and I am standing in your doorway, feeling lost and alone, you will be there. Like you always have been... like I know you always will be._

Diego pulled Felipe into his arms and held on tightly. "The little boy that I brought home so many years ago has grown up before my eyes." He smiled. "I just hope that you will never grow too old or too big for me to hug." He sniffled. "Because that is what _I _need."

Felipe shook his head and squeezed Diego as hard as he could. He would never be too big or too old... never.

**ZZZ**

Felipe planted the small tree at the edge of the pond. Victoria and Zorro watched from a distance as the boy knelt in the dirt. He had carved a small wooden replica of Toronado that he placed at the base of the sapling. He brushed it lightly with his fingertips and smiled. He could still hear the sound of Liliana's giggle the day that she mounted the magnificent black stallion.

When the sudden summer storm broke open and the rain began pelting his back Felipe stood and stared up to the heavens. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. _Perfect_, he thought and then Liliana's words came back to him.

Victoria and Zorro waved to the teen to join them in the shelter of the cave, but Felipe ignored their invitation. Instead, they watched, in disbelief, as the young man raised his hands to the heavens as if in defeat and began swaying and spinning through the raindrops.

"What is he doing?" Victoria asked.

Zorro, who was equally puzzled, could only shake his head.

Felipe chuckled to himself at the absurdity of his actions until he realized that Liliana had been right. Mixed with the cool summer droplets, his warm salty tears were easily disguised. They ran swiftly down his face as he splashed through the puddles that were forming.

"Felipe." Victoria tugged at his sleeve. "What are you doing?" She held her hand up to shield her eyes from the bouncing raindrops.

Felipe held out his palm and swept the index and middle fingers of the opposite hand across it.

"Dancing?" Victoria shook her head in disbelief. "You are dancing?"

Felipe nodded.

"In the rain?"

Felipe nodded, again, and held out his hand to the beautiful senorita.

Victoria stared into his chocolate eyes. It was crazy, and yet she found herself taking his hand.

Felipe held Victoria around the waist, her right hand in his as he swept her around in the raindrops. He twirled her under his arm and spun her faster and faster by the waist until they were both laughing and dizzy.

Zorro took the worn piece of parchment and placed it under the carved horse, at the base of the sapling; he nodded toward the heavens and wiped a tear from his eye.

Bonded in the love that they both had for the violet eyed senorita, Zorro watched his two favorite people chase each other through the puddles.

Victoria tousled the teen's hair. "She was lucky to have you."

Felipe thought for a moment and shook his head.

"We were lucky to have her." Victoria corrected and Felipe nodded.

"May I have this dance?" Zorro joined the group.

"With pleasure, senor Zorro." Victoria curtsied and allowed the masked man to twirl her around in the rain.

Felipe smiled. "It was another perfect day."

**ZZZ**

Dislodged from its resting place, the dog-eared parchment drifted onto the warm summer breeze. It skipped across the pond, like the stones that the young couple had once tossed, twisting and turning through the air as it danced its way across the water.

It was no longer needed. All items were complete.

_Help Felipe and Victoria say good-bye._

The very last line had finally been checked.


End file.
